


Catfish

by Control_Room



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Genderqueer Character, Gentle, NOT LIKE THAT YOU HEATHENS, Nervousness, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Truth or Dare, kids in love, mute character, puppy crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Faceless and Lookout hang out together.





	Catfish

“Lookout,” a low rasping voice rumbled, and the green eyed puppet turned around with what could have been a smile, if they had a mouth. The desolate land echoed with his rumble. “You there? You know I’m blind, Lookie.”

‘Yes,’ Lookout rang their bell once, and the limping puppet stopped, and smiled. His hand rose palm up, and the mute puppet took it happily. They wrote on it in big slow letters, ‘Let’s go on a walk.’

“I’d like that,” Faceless replied, squeezing their hand a little. Lookout gently tugged him around, leading him through the paths in the wilds, all the while writing quickly on the back of Faceless’ hand, describing all the sights with gorgeous, graceful prose. Though, Lookout stopped at one point, no longer leading Faceless, no longer writing gentle words on his hands. Faceless’ hand gave theirs a light squeeze. “Where are we, Lookout?”

Lookout slowly turned to look at Faceless.

‘Clearing.’ they wrote on Faceless’ hand, and stepped to take Faceless’ other hand, taking the scythe away and tossing it to the side along with their bell, retaking the now empty hand as the clatter faded into silence, writing, ‘dance with me?’

“O-oh! Alright, partner,” Faceless answered, his would have been eyebrows rising with some surprise. “Jus’ be careful not to knock me over.”

‘Won’t,’ Lookout promised. 

Step, two, three, step, two, three, they filled the world with their own quiet rhythm. 

The darkness was glorious, the gentle swaying was perfection, and even Lookout closed their big eyes, soaking up Faceless’ world.

Their head came to rest on Faceless’ chest, and they could feel his breath hitch, but his arm wrapped around him anyways. The static of a television illuminated them with an unearthly blue glow, filling the room in a water like haze. Step, two, three, step, two three, it was a blind and silent dance, step, two, three, and again.

Faceless’ arms were so slim, but so strong, humming with a bountiful strength, and Lookout felt so safe within them, needing not to look for anything at all, knowing their knight in ragged armor would protect them through thick and thin. Lookout opened their eyes to lead Faceless to a place where one could imagine the television’s dancing ants as stars, and they lay there, sharing sips of a sticky sweet drink Lookout had found before.

“I see a catfish,” Faceless joked, arm wrapping around Lookout protectively and so very gently. Lookout giggled, and silence reigned again. Faceless’ cloak rustled as they wrapped it around Lookout as well. “Let’s play a game to pass the time, hm?”

‘Truth or dare,’ Lookout childishly asked, signing it onto Faceless’ arm on their shoulder. He nodded, indicated Lookout ask first. ‘So? Which?’

“Truth,” Faceless instantly replied.

‘Is it true you’re Showdown’s brother?’

It got quiet again.

“Not exactly,” Faceless sighed, and his voice suddenly seemed much less raspy. “I’m his sister.”

Lookout looked at Faceless, and gave the puppet a hug, slightly awkward from their positions. 

‘He or she? You.’

“She.”

‘It suits you.’

“I never told anyone,” Faceless muttered, hugging Lookout back tightly. “I don’t want to seem weak, you know….”

‘You are never weak,’ Lookout assured her. She mumbled back, “I hope so.”

Lookout gently poked her arm, telling her it was her turn.

“Truth or dare?”

‘Truth.’

“Who do you have a crush on?”

Lookout froze.

Oh, dear, oh no.

And then slowly, carefully, they drew a chicken onto Faceless’ hand.

Faceless burst out laughing, and Lookout thought they could see her soul sparkling and glowing with that beautiful laugh. 

They played a few more rounds, Faceless standing on her head, Lookout tap dancing, both laughing, both messing around, the young puppets relishing in their existence, their long shadows cast by the television, and their throats quenched with the sweet drink they shared between one another. They darted away from Lorelei, hid from Doc Carver, and giggled and played the whole time. They chased each other via playing Marco Polo, Lookout using their bell instead of missing voice. Then they cheated, and Lookout tackled Faceless to the ground, and they both laughed and laughed. Lookout’s arms tightened around Faceless’ body, hugging her tightly.

‘Truth or dare,’ they wrote on her back, feeling her shiver and giggle, ticklish. ‘C’mon, Facey, one last round.’

“Okay, okay,” she giggled, hugging Lookout, making the slightly younger puppet melt in her arms. Goodness gracious, she was so strong, and it made Lookout’s wooden heart pound in their chest. “Uh… give me a dare.”

‘I dare you,’ Lookout’s fingers trembled as they spelled out the words onto Faceless’ arm, making their way up to touching her cheek. ‘To give me a kiss. A real kiss. One just for you and me. Our kiss. Our first kiss. Just the first.’

Faceless grew very still.

“Lookie…” she whispered, worried. “What about our roles…?”

‘These are our roles,’ Lookout insisted. ‘I promise. Plus, it is a dare.’

“Do you… do you like me?” Faceless asked nervously. “Cause… I like you.”

The clock chimed one in the morning.

Silence.

‘Yes.’ Lookout wrote, getting up, and helping Faceless up as well, and instantly pressed against her chest, hugging tightly. ‘I like you. A lot.’

Faceless’ hands came onto Lookout’s chest, following the pattern of the wood to find their cheeks, trying to hold them gently.

“You gotta help me out here, Lookout,” she said, sighing. “I can’t quite aim my face, you know. Don’t quite got one.”

‘I know, I know,’ Lookout replied, writing on Faceless’ cheeks with both hands at the same time, feeling them heat up with sap. ‘Just lean in….’

Wood met wood as they met in the middle, Faceless leaning slightly down and Lookout going slightly onto their toes. In the glow of the TV, they were silhouetted in the false moon. A wolf howled in the distance, stars falling. 

But they were in a silent and blank world of love, and just them alone, together through everything and anything.


End file.
